


Embarrassing Kismesis Problems

by orphan_account



Series: Embarrassing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Noncon Themes, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux suffers from aggressive bipolar episodes and takes it out on a very confused Eridan in multiple "playdates" with him on the asteroid. Smut to the extreme, very little actual plot.</p>
<p>Three-ways later, oops.</p>
<p>{ the noncon in this is just a warning. especially once it gets to later chapters. there is no extreme violence or characters left feeling terrible, though, as its mostly dubcon. just wanted to warn in case you were sensitive to aggressive sex. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone seems kinda ooc in this i'm sorry. i haven't written anything homestuck in 4 years and this was the first fic i've actually written out, so it's potentially BAD. but oh well here it is anyway!

You sigh as you look out the window of your room, watching the clouds roll past overhead with the intention of a heavy rain on the horizon. Your mind has been wandering all day, but that’s pretty normal at this point. The realization that you are literally the most worthless, piece of shit scumbag on this asteroid has been hitting you rather hard lately and you have been trying your best to distract yourself from the harsh truth of it all.

As you sigh again and look back at your computer, you notice that you haven’t talked to someone in at least four days now. Karkat barely puts up with your existence any more, despite once being the only troll you really gave enough of a shit about to talk to. Though, you knew that one day he would grow tired of your ego one day just like the rest of them. You know that’s why the others have such a problem with you. You’re full of yourself, keep yourself on a pedestal that you doubt any of them could reach if they got a ten foot ladder and stood on their toes, but you continue to be this way despite acknowledging it every day of your despicable life.

Really, it didn’t use to bother you like it does now. You used to just think you were enough for yourself and could get past whatever the other shitheads on this rock thought of you. Now? You can’t help but think of why you even bother any more. Why do you continue to wake up every morning, knowing that you have reason to. No friends, no acquaintances or even black relationships to give you some sort of pathetic reason to continue to trudge out of bed and dress yourself until you eventually get killed by one of the other fuckers on this rock.

At least, this is what you had believed until something interesting happens when you finally leave your dark room for the first time in three days.

~~~

“Hey, Eridan...” the familiar, rough voice startles you and you turn the hallway towards the common area. You were making your way to the computer room, only to be greeted by the king of grump himself leaving the room. You didn’t expect anyone to notice you today, but it seems Karkat is still trying to be the nice guy, of all trolls.

“Hey Kar, wwhat do you wwant?” you don’t really know why you’re so offputting to the one troll who gives half a shit about you. You would think that you’d be nicer to the only troll you can talk to, but no, that’s just not who you are.

“I haven’t seen you come out of your room for days now. I was actually going to message you later if you didn’t come out soon, to make sure you weren’t choking on your own shit in there.” Concern? A foreign concept to you. Your fins twitch at the unusual gesture from him, which he raises an eyebrow at.  
“I’m fine. I’ll havve you knoww, I’vve actually been vvery busy catchin up on my readin.” You’re pretty full of shit, but Karkat doesn’t need to know that you’ve been drowning in your own self pity for the past few days. “I’m touched that you wwere thinkin a me so much, Kar.”

“Listen, I really don’t give half of a slugworm’s ass about what you’ve been doing in your fucking hideaway. But, at least try to keep your sorry excuse for a troll alive, alright? I don’t want to send someone into your room to drag your rotting, fishy corpse out because you died of starvation.” He snorts at you and leaves, heading towards the consumption hall. You figure that his griping about your eating habits were enough to make himself hungry.

You look around the common area as you walk in and aren’t surprised by who’s in there. Feferi, Sollux, and Terezi are all doing their own things on some of the computers. You grit your teeth a little as you walk past your former moirail and her pet douchebag, not bothering to acknowledge the hesitant greeting from Feferi. You sit at one of the computers and think of what to do. Truthfully, you didn’t have a plan for coming in here. You really just wanted to see what everyone else was up to, since your own life is so boring that you can’t stand it any more.

“Hey, she said hi to you, dumbass.” You narrow your eyes and look to the side at Sollux, who hasn’t even bothered to look away from his screen as he addresses you. Feferi leans back in her chair next to him and waves at you, trying to give you half of a smile.

“Hey, fef. Tell your pathetic troll boyfriend to mind his owwn fuckin business wwould you?” You sneer at her, turning back to your monitor as you begin compiling a few articles about treasure and weaponry from the trollian internet to send back to your computer in your room for later.

“ERIDAN, there is no need to be so rude! We are trying to talk to you, here, we thought you would appreciate being spoken to for once.” Her tone is stern but she is still smiling, as you can see from the side glance you give her. You continue what you’re doing, ignoring her sigh as you send the links to the articles to yourself and log off the computer. This wasn’t the social interaction you had hoped for. Or maybe it was, but you’re still too much of an asshole to let friends into your life it seems.

As you get up to leave, you notice Sollux staring at you even while he’s still typing away. It’s kind of annoying, how he’s such an asshole like that. You snort and walk past them, leaving Feferi to huff and turn back to whatever it was she was doing. You leave the common area and start heading back to your room to organize those articles and sulk a little more.

~~~

Just as you’ve finished reading a tale about human pirates and their journeys of wrecking other boats, you hear a knock at your door. A knock that really sounds more like someone kicked it once and didn’t try very hard to see if you were there.

You get up and stand at the other side, “wwhat the fuck do you wwant?”

“Let me in, asshole.” Sollux sighs. You open the door and look him over. His eyes seem baggy under his stupidly colored glasses, like he’s been up later than normally. Though, he is a computer nerd, so is that really so unusual?

“Wwhat is it?” You frown at him and wait as he just stands there, looking you in the eyes. “You goin a tell me or wwhat? I don’t havve all day for you Sol.” As you barely finish your sentence, he pushes you further into the room with force and shuts the door behind the two of you, pushing you down onto the ground and staring at you with an expression you can’t quite place because of his glasses. “Wwhat the fuck wwas that?!”

“You are being even more of a dick than usual, and I want to know why. It’s one thing to be a colossal asshole to me, but you’re usually a little less of a dick to Feferi. Even Karkat said you’ve been acting like you’re even more of a depressed fuck lately.” Sollux looks down on you still as you snort and begin to stand again, brushing your clothes off dramatically.

“Wwhy the fuck do you care? It’s not like any a you care about wwhat I do anywway. Get the fuck outta my room.” You growl at him and turn away, moving towards your bed and hoping he just leaves on his own. But, in extreme surprise to you, he shoves you down onto the bed, bending you over by the waist, and holds you down by the wrists in a quick movement, making you gasp and wonder what the fuck is going on. “SOL, wwhat the fuck are you evven doin right noww, get the fuck off me!”

“You’re right that I don’t care about you.” His voice is low, and almost scary. His grip on your wrists loosens and he puts a hand on the back of your head, fingers through your hair as he pushes you gently into the blanket beneath you and moves his other hand to the sensitive part of your skin just above your groin. You growl at him, but you can’t move. Honestly, at this point you don’t know if he’s holding you there with his stupid fucking mind powers or your own body is betraying you.

“Sol, wwhat the fuck are you doin? I thought you didn’t wwant anythin to do wwith me.” You remember your attempts in the past at a kismesistude with this asshole that you despise so much. His advances now were so forceful and so weird to you.

“Shut the fuck up, don’t talk.” Sollux’s hand slowly reaches down the front of your pants and feels around the base of your bulge, making you inhale sharply from how cold his hand is. You squirm slightly against him, feeling his own bulge moving slightly in his pants against the back of your leg. He strokes you slowly, his grip on your hair tightening a little.

You moan quietly and squirm again. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy every second of this, despite how much you fucking hate Sollux Captor. You feel him grip your bulge tighter as he begins to make his pace quicker and sighs slowly above you. You feel your cheeks and fins flush a slight violet color as you realise just how embarrassing you are right now, getting fondled by some lowblooded douchebag.

Suddenly, he lets go of you and flips you around on the bed, pulling your pants down ever so slightly just so that your bulge is out in the open and throbbing for Sollux to return his attention to it. You bite your lip and blush in disgust at how thoroughly embarrassing this entire ordeal is, as the asshole hovering above you begins undoing his own button and revealing his not one, but twin bulges, having them slip out as he slowly begins to touch you again. You stare in disbelief at him, but somehow it also makes sense that he would be this fucking lucky. He snorts in amusement at your face and leans in closer to you, his tentacle members wrapping around yours forcefully as he places his lips at your collarbone and bites at your skin with only enough force to make you wince.

“S-Sol.. Holy fuck. Y-You gotta wwarn me before you do this kind a shit to me.” You breath out heavily as his bulges pump against yours and make you tingle all over. You grip the sheets beneath you so tight that you forget you have hands while you moan and squirm from the overwhelming attention. You can feel yourself getting way too close to climax, and Sollux doesn’t let up. He bites at your neck as he humps at your hips slowly in motion with his writhing tentacles beneath him, making you gasp deeply.

Then, in what seems like a split second, he’s away from your neck and standing back above you, panting and shivering as he begins his own orgasm and releases the fluids all over your shirt and bulge. You whine a bit, not only in the feeling but also because he just ruined one of your fucking shirts. Sollux breathes deeply as he pulls away from you, stuffing himself back into his pants and blushing slightly. He looks back at you, the pathetic mess of a troll covered in sweat and genetic material who is now left with an unsatisfied alien boner and a mess to clean up. “Don’t fucking tell anyone about this, or I will kill you. Understand, asshole?”

“Wwhat? And I’m just supposed a take this and clean this shit up? Wwhat about my needs, you fuckin prick?” You really can’t believe he just barged into your room and made you his fucktoy for a solid 20 minutes and then can’t even bother to return the favor. But, I guess he wouldn’t be such a douchebag if he didn’t do that.

“You’re lucky I even touched you.” Sollux’s expression never changes, like it did before he started getting all huffy during your INTENSE PAILING SESSION that only just occured minutes ago. He snorts and leaves you there, alone in his fluids, and slams the door behind him as he leaves your room. What in the fuck was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what was plot again

Two days later, you’ve finally managed to work up the courage to step outside of your dark room and head once again to the common area. You really wouldn’t need to go here at all if it weren’t for the fact that your room was so far away from it, and in consequence you have the shitiest internet connection of all time. After you picked up a snack from the consumption hall, you peek into the room before entering to scan the bodies inside.

Karkat, Terezi, Feferi.. And that fucker. The one who left you in his fucking mess to clean up. You haven’t talked to him, or anyone for that matter, since that whole fuckfest transpired and you didn’t plan to change that any time soon. You quickly make your way over to the computer the farthest away from the other trolls and log on, once again making your routine check ups of the internet to find more fancy articles that will entertain you.

You hear steps behind you, and look back to see Karkat approach and lean against the table next to you. “Hey, what the fuck did I say about not holing up in your pit?” He frowns at you and glances at the articles you’ve been compiling with an unamused look. “You haven’t even sent me a fucking message.”  
“Sorry, Kar, I guess I am just too pathetic for you an your friends to showw my sorry self around here much.” You glaze over the names of the articles you’re saving, barely caring what they are about so long as they somewhat resemble one of your interests. He looks you in the eyes and waits for you to turn away from the screen to be met with his disapproving look once again. “Look, I’m eatin an all so it’s not that big a deal, alright? I’m not tryin a starvve myself out.”

He sighs and gets off of the table, putting a hand on your shoulder briefly. “Alright, but really, fucking talk to me if you need to. I don’t need you getting so depressed that you massacre us in a brightly colored circus show.” He walks back to his own computer and you sigh. Maybe Karkat actually does give half of a shit about you.

You finish up your compiling and shove the files onto your USB stick. This time, you were smart and brought one of the stupid things so you didn’t have to wait on your slow as fuck computer to download them all. Maybe this time you’ll even get to finish an article before it’s two hours later. You stand up and retrieve the stick, logging off the computer and once again exiting the room. You swear you noticed someone else start to leave as you did, but you really didn’t care to pay attention to who.

That is, until you turn down your hallway and notice that whoever it is, they’re following you. You turn around and see Sollux a few steps behind you, staring at you with his ever unreadable expression and frown. “Are you here to fuck me an leavve me again?” You hiss at him, fins lowering as you continue to walk towards your door. He doesn’t stop following you.

His silence pisses you off. Like he doesn’t need to explain himself to you, because he thinks you’ll just let him have what he wants without any hassle. And it would probably make you a lot more pissed if he was wrong about that. You sigh as you turn the doorknob and let yourself in, his hand pushing the door open further behind you and he lets himself in as well. He sets the laptop he was carrying on a table in your room and waits for you.

“Sol, I’m not doin this if youre just goin a up an leavve me again, okay? If you’re tryin a get into one a my quadrants then just fuckin say so.” You growl at him as you toss your USB onto your desk and hang your cape up on a rack by it. He snorts and crosses his arms as he leans back against the table, watching you.

“I don’t want anything to do with your quadrants, ED. Pretend I don’t exist and we won’t have any problems.” He stares at you behind those glasses again, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t make this harder than it already is for me.”

“Wwho evven are you? You followw me to my room an just expect me to do wwhatevver the fuck you wwant, an you act like its no big fuckin deal.” You stand in front of him and snarl, clenching your fists.

“Because I know it’s what you want, and I don’t want any strings attached. I know that you want this like the pathetic sack of shit you are, and I’m dealing with my own pathetic problems.” He pulls you closer to him by your neck with hand, biting softly at the other side. “Stop being such a fucking moron and shut up already.” You growl quietly as he bites you, his sharp teeth just barely leaving a mark as he begins to lift your shirt and feel around your torso to find your gills. You suppose he knows where they are because of Feferi, and that makes you even more pissed off than you were before.

You grab his wrists and bite back onto his neck, hard. He hisses in pain and shoves you back, grabbing your scarf and tightening it around your neck like a leash. “Fuck you...” you whisper as you glare at him. He shoves you down onto the floor again, making you land on your knees as he grabs one of your horns to straighten you out and keep you in place. “Ugh, fuckin let go you asshole, not the fuckin horns!”

“What did I tell you about talking? You’re not going to be able to whine to me much longer so shut the fuck up.” He stares down at you and undoes his button as he keeps your head in place near him. His bulges are already squirming by the time they’re revealed, and he shoves you by the horn into the front of his pants, your mouth inches away from his members. You squirm and grip his legs, biting your lip but knowing that you won’t say no. “Open your mouth, Ampora. Since you love to fucking talk.”

You whine in the back of your throat as you position yourself better and take one of his tentacles into your mouth. You place your hand around the other, touching it with your fingers gently as it squirms from your touch and Sollux moans above you. His grip on your horn becomes more gentle as you go, making him lean back against the table again as his legs become weaker. You feel the throbbing in your mouth and in your hand, making you moan around him and flush your cheeks with the familiar pale purple. You feel yourself getting uneasy in your own pants, but you try to suppress it as you don’t think you’ll be getting any kind of satisfaction out of this.

Sollux moans deeply as his bulge writhes in your mouth, fighting your tongue and running against your teeth. You feel his throbbing as he begins to tense up, and you stroke the other one faster to keep in sync with it. His hands move back to your horns and he grabs both of them, using them to keep your head in place as he rocks his hips back and forth against you and stares down at you. He starts to breath more quickly as his motions do, and you moan and whine against him thrusting and squirming in your mouth. You moan deeply around him, and it starts to make Sollux pant and grip your horns more tightly.

Soon, you feel his genetic fluid shoot down your throat, and simultaneously out onto your hand from the other. The poorblood troll above you groans and rests back against the table as he comes, his head rolling back and one of his hands moving to stroke through your hair. You pull off of him, swallowing and gasping for breath as he lets go of your head. You sigh deeply and wipe the little fluid left on your cheek with your hand before getting up and getting a towel from your bathroom, leaving Sollux to catch his breath.

You wash your hands and look out of the bathroom door to see your asshole of a sex partner readjusting himself and breathing deeply to calm down. He looks at the ground and sighs, turning around to pick up his laptop. As you walk out over to him, he looks back at you. “So you’re leavvin again, huh?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” That’s all he says, as he once again leaves your room and shuts the door behind him. What a fucking joke you are. Your self pity has molded you into a glorified sex doll, and now you don’t even know if you want it to end. You groan and hold your head in your hands, trying to make sense of what’s happening to you.

Whatever it is, Sollux is coming to you for it. And not Feferi. You sigh. This has to mean something, doesn’t it? Sollux has never sought out your attention before, but now he is making regular trips to you just for his own enjoyment. Maybe this is all some kind of sick, elaborate prank. Maybe you really are just a pathetic fuck toy, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm adding what i have so far once a day, then after that i guess whenever i finish a thing i'll upload it. ty for those that like it, i was nervous since this is my first thing <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is there a plot? i just don't know any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's actually no smut in this chapter woah

You groan as you turn in your bed, hearing your door open by some unwanted visitor. “Wwho the fuck is it? Get out.” You yell at them, not being able to see as it’s dark and your glasses are sitting on a table next to the bed.

“I’m early, deal with it.” Of course, it’s him. It could only be this asshole, waking you up at some insane hour just to make you his toy again. It hasn’t been anywhere close to 24 hours since your last “playdate”.

“Are you fuckin serious? Get out of my room, Sol, it’s too early for this bullshit.” You whine and turn back over in your bed as you hear him close your door. You hope for a split second that he actually leaves, but of course, he didn’t. You hear the sound of something dropping to the floor and then feel the pressure of another troll climbing into your bed next to you. His hand reaches out to touch your side through the blanket around you as he crawls over to you and positions himself over your body. “Sol, please, let me sleep..”

“Sorry, but I’m on a tight schedule here.” He whispers as his lips get close to your fin and you feel him brush his teeth against your cheek, and trail down to your neck. You shiver from his breath on you as you grip at the blanket around you. He begins to pull the blanket down to reveal your shirtless body underneath and he nips at your shoulder. “If you’re good I’ll be nicer to you this time, got it?”

“Wwhatevver.” You sigh as you feel him start to touch you, his hands trailing down to your boxers to get you ready for whatever his plans are for this interaction. You feel yourself getting excited as he massages the area around your bulge through your boxers and makes you squirm. You whimper and turn onto your back, causing him to reposition himself so that your legs are on either side of his waist as he leans down onto you. You feel his hands move back up to your sides, gently brushing against your gills and making you wince. It’s not a particularly nice feeling, but since they are so rarely touched it is definitely sensitive.

“You fish are so interesting to play with. Your gills are really fucking weird, you know.” His voice is low and quiet in your ear as you moan softly from the touch. You growl back at him and open your mouth to speak before you’re interrupted by his own roughly taking yours. His tongue shoves into your mouth, fighting against yours as he holds you down onto the bed by your wrists. You whine and huff against him, squirming which only makes you rub up against his pants and makes him force his tongue deeper into your mouth.

“Y-you’re one to talk wwith your fuckin double bulges, you freak.” you spit back at him as he releases your mouth sloppily. He grins down at you in a sinister way, which you can just barely make out in the dark without your glasses on as the small light from the window illuminates him enough to see.

A noise bleeps from your computer, making Sollux lean back and look up to see where it came from. He frowns and gets up, leaving you cold and revealed in your bed. “Noww wwhere are you goin? It wwas just a fuckin message.”

“Why would someone be messaging you, of all idiots, at this time of night? No one cares about you that much.” Sollux grunts as he turns your monitor on and inspects your pesterlogs.

“Hey, thats privvate information youre snoopin through ovver there!” You groan, reaching over for your glasses as you sit up in bed and watch him.

“It’s Feferi.” Sollux says in a low voice. He sighs and stands up straight again, putting his palm up to his forehead and staring at the screen. “I have to go.”

“Wwhy? Does she knoww youre sneakin around and fuckin behind her back or somethin?” You mockingly laugh. You’re sure Feferi doesn’t know about Sollux’s latest hobby.

“I’ll message you later, I’m sure you know what not to say to her.” With that, Sollux leaves you again, standing briefly in your doorway before closing it without looking back. Man, what a fucking bulgetease this asshole is.

You sigh and get out of bed to check your computer. You rub your eyes under your glasses to adjust your vision to the lit monitor, sitting in your chair and shivering in the cold.

\---  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: -Eridan?  
CC: )(-EY, -Eridan, I need to talk to you!  
CC: Are you t)(ere?  
\---

You snort. What does she want with you?

\---  
CA: hey fef  
CC: -Eridan!  
CA: yeah wwhats up  
CC: )(ey, )(ave you seen Sollux lately?  
CA: i saww him yesterday wwhy  
CC: )(mm.. It’s just, )(e )(asn’t been around since )(e left t)(e computer room earlier.  
CC: So I was wondering if you )(ad seen )(im since )(e was leaving wit)( you!  
CA: leavin wwith me  
CA: he wwasnt any sort a leavvin wwith me i dont knoww wwhat youre talkin about  
CC: Are you sure? )(e )(asn’t even been on )(is computer…  
CA: i dont knoww wwhat to tell you fef  
CA: i havvent seen him  
CC: Sig)(.. T)(anks -Eridan. Sorry to bot)(er you so early.  
CA: no problem fef  
CA: and really im sorry about the other day too  
CA: i knoww you really didnt deservve that kinda smack from me  
CC: O)(.. U)(, t)(anks! I’m not out to get you, -Eridan.  
CA: yea i knoww

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

\---

You turn your monitor back off and sigh, getting up out of your chair and retreating to the comfort of your bed for the second time that night. For some reason, you don’t feel like quite the cynical asshole you usually are, and you’re not quite sure if it’s because of how early it is or if it’s because of your new enemy with benefits.

~~~

It’s been a rough morning, you think to yourself. You rub your forehead to try and soothe the headache that’s been present since you woke up. Messing with your sleep schedule really didn’t help your anti-morning person attitude. You’ve been making your way to the consumption hall to eat something before holing back up in your room again, wary of the other trolls sharing your space.

Sollux never did message you since this morning. You guess he was too caught up in dealing with whatever issues he has to let you know that your playdates are still on. You sigh as you think about what happened in your bed and turn the corner to walk into the room. You spot Nepeta and Terezi chatting while they eat, the blind one turning her head towards you as you enter to confirm your presence.

“Hey Eri!” Nepeta shoots a nervous smile at you and you just wave at her, making your way over to the snack area to grab something that requires minimal effort to prepare. As you grab something that kind of looks like a form of crackers, you hear distant voices down the hallway towards the common area. You look towards the door when you hear yelling, as does Nepeta and Terezi. “What the heck was that?”

The three of you leave the room and rush towards the source of the yelling, looking into the computer room to see Karkat on the ground as Sollux stands over him. You frown. It seems like some sort of altercation is going down.

“Kk, I’m not in the mood for this ridiculous banter.” Sollux clenches his fists as Karkat rubs a spot on his cheek. Supposedly some troll on troll contact has just gone down here.

“Well, if that isn’t so fucking obvious Sollux. What the hell was that about? All I asked was why you’ve been such a mopey sack of shit lately. You’re acting like I insulted your precious hacking skills or something.” Karkat growls at him and stands back up, glaring at him. They usually bicker, but they don’t typically get into fights like this. You can only wonder why Sollux is behaving so unusually, but you guess you wouldn’t have a fuckbuddy if he was being normal.

“SOLLUX! That is so uncalled for! What’s gotten into you lately??” Feferi puts a hand on his shoulder as she looks concerned for him. You can see sparks of the psionics flutter behind his glasses. Oh boy, he’s getting pissed.

“Don’t you think that maybe for ONCE I’d like to have my own private life? It’s like I can’t get away from one fucking asshole on this god damned rock. Let me deal with my own pathetic problems by myself for once.” Sollux hisses as her and shoves her hand off his shoulder, turning to walk towards the door. Terezi and Nepeta scury away, running back down the hallway to avoid this mess. You frown at him as he walks towards you, not looking at you as his eyes glow dimly.

“Sol, wwha-” You try to talk to him before he shoves you against the wall with his psionics, holding you against it a couple inches off the ground.

“Don’t talk to me.” His voice is low as he drops you from his grasp and walks away, off towards his own room you suppose.

You sigh and get off your ass, dusting your clothes off and scowling after him. Feferi has walked up to you by now, with genuine concern on her face. “Wwell ain’t he a ray of sunshine?”

“Eridan, I really don’t know what’s happening to him. I think his.. Bipolar episodes have been getting even worse lately.” She sighs and crosses her arms.

“I’vve nevver actually seen him hit someone before. Is Kar okay?” You look past her and into the computer room, where Karkat has already returned himself to his computer with just a faint mark on his cheek. He seems to be trying to forget what’s just gone down.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright. They’re usually pretty friendly to each other, but I guess it’s just really been eating at Sollux lately and it’s made him really.. Unpredictable.” She could say that again. Nothing Sollux has been doing recently has made sense to you. You snort.

“Hm, wwhatevver. I wwas just headin back to my room but I figured I’d check to see what all the noise wwas. Let me knoww if you need him taken care of, Fef.” You don’t really know if you’re joking any more.

“Thanks, Eridan, but that won’t be necessary. I’ll see you around.” She frowns and returns to the computer room. Well, that was interesting you suppose.

You turn around to once again head down the hallway. Maybe today you’ll finally have time to yourself to finish up the reading you had wanted to do last night. You enter your room after a short walk and sit down at your desk, only to see a notification.

\---

twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: come here.  
TA: now.  
TA: dont make me waiit for your sorry a22.

twinArmegeddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i uploaded two in one day. it felt weird leaving a no-smut chapter in a smut-centered story so.. here's this long thing.

The series of messages had only been sent a couple minutes ago. You groan and run a hand through your hair. You really didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Sollux’s frustration after that mess, but you know that if you don’t go to him he’ll end up on the other side of your door even angrier. You leave your cape and scarf on your bed and leave your room just moments after entering. No reason to get all dressed up, this isn’t a date and you don’t feel like looking nice for this douche.

It takes you a couple minutes to remember where his room in, despite how he seems to always have known where yours was. You stand in the front of the door, making sure that no one else is around before you knock.

“Who is it?” He sounds tired and annoyed.

“It’s me, Sol.” You watch him as he opens the door and steps aside for you to enter. Well, no going back now. You walk in and see the mess of a hole he calls his room. Computers, wires, notes everywhere. It’s not really that surprising, but still annoying. He shuts the door behind you and sighs.

“I don’t want you to talk to me, just go on a laptop or something while I work.” Okay.. he just wants you to be his pet while he gets in the mood you suppose. You grab a laptop from off the floor and sneer at him, making your way to his bed as you position yourself against the wall with the small computer. He watches you and then returns to his desk, head in his hands as he leans over his keyboard. “I’m so sick of everyone.” He says under his breath, staring down at the keyboard beneath him.

You can only wonder why he chose your company to attend his private pity party. You decide that his laptop isn’t interesting to you, and choose to close it and set it aside as you lay down and watch him. This could go any way at all, and you suppose you should be ready for either fighting or pailing at this point.

“Why do I do this to myself? Why am I a constant source of immaturity and bullshit. It’s not even just affecting me any more, I’m spreading it.” He’s quiet, but you can still hear him. You wonder if your presence is just some sort of therapy for him. You knew he was always a self-hating ball of depression but this is getting a little ridiculous.

“Wwhat am I? Your therapy sponge meant to lap up all your leaking emotions?” You snort, not really meaning to say that out loud. Oh well.

You were spaced out when you hear him get up from his desk, snapping yourself back into focus and watching him come towards you. You sit back up on the bed and press yourself against the wall as he looks down at you. “Shut the fuck up.” He hisses at you as his psionics shoot out at you and shove you hard into the wall behind you. You gasp from the impact and groan at the pain, holding your stomach. You look up at him and he grits his teeth, his fingers twitching.

“S-Sol, UGH.” You couldn’t manage to get whatever you had to say out as he throws you off the bed with his mental powers, making your glasses fall off your face and the back of your head hit the ground. You groan again and hold your head in your hands, the impact making you dizzy. “Wwhat the fuck are you doin?”

He shoves you into the ground, sitting on your back as he holds you down. Your arms are trapped beneath him and he grips onto one of your horns for better leverage. “You don’t learn, do you ED?” He whispers as holds your head up by the horn to look you in the eyes. You glare at him, not being able to bring him into focus without your glasses. But you can tell he’s looking at you with that same fucking face.

He gets off of you and turns you around, punching you square in the face with what little nerd strength he has. You feel it though. It stings and makes you bite the inside of your cheek, ripping the skin and making you yelp out in pain. You spit the blood onto the floor and wince, growling at him. He grips the collar of your shirt and pulls you closer to him, shoving his lips against yours as he bites down onto your lip to draw blood. You hiss in pain and grab at his waist to try to throw him off of you, but again you’re held back by the psionics at the wrists. He licks at your mouth, making you taste the blood that he just broke from you.

“Why do you make me do this to you?” He whispers into your neck as he nips at you more, holding you against him. You feel him reach for something off to the side of you, but you can’t move to look at what it is. “It’s like you know what you’re doing to me.”

“I can say for vvery wwell certain that I havve no fuckin clue wwhat I’m doin.” You snort as he moves away from you and you see that what he was retrieving from the floor of his room was a pair of short, red and blue wires that he is now tying around your wrists to restrain them. You sigh and don’t resist, refusing to look at his face. He leans down over you, mouth inches away from yours.

“You’re driving me fucking insane is what you’re doing.” He says, moving your legs as he positions himself between them. Sollux takes your arms and holds them up above your head on the ground, only needing to use one hand since you are now bound at the wrists. This is all pretty embarrassing for someone of your stature. He lifts your shirt up to your neck, exposing your torso. He runs his hands along your sides and feels your gills gently, making you shiver. He laughs under his breath at your movements and continues, smiling at how much it makes you squirm. “You know, it is pretty unfortunate that you didn’t bring your stupid scarf.”

“And wwhy wwould that be?” You decide to humor his statement as he grinds against you and makes you bite your lip.

“Because now you have to watch. I could have at least blindfolded you to make it a little more tame.” He undoes his button as he touches himself while hovering above you, stroking his bulges slowly as they writhe and you lay there underneath him unable to do anything.

“You’re a sadistic freak, you knoww that right?” You growl at him as he touches your gills with one hand and strokes himself with the other. He smiles again, predatory just like this morning. You shiver at how he touches you while trying not to look down at him. But, you make that mistake. And what a mistake it was.

Your own bulge has been basically having a tantrum in your pants from all of this unsolicited foreplay. You whine and try to look away from Sollux as he continues to go at himself above you. You can hear his breathing getting heavier and you shut your eyes, gritting your teeth to try and control yourself. Soon enough though, you snap your eyes open as Sollux drops to one hand to lean over you as his genetic material shoots out onto your torso. “Fuck, that was too fast.” He pants over you, fluid on his hand while he still holds onto one of his members and is trying to recompose himself.

“You’re tellin me, I barely did anything.” You snort, amused at how quickly Sollux spent himself. Considering it seemed like he had a lot planned for you, you’re pretty tickled by the fact that his plans came crashing down for once. Though, you really don’t like the feeling of weird sticky fluid all over you while you’re unable to do anything about it. “Are you goin a clean me or wwhat?”

“Shut up, asshole. Let me catch my fucking breath for a second.” Sollux sighs as he sits back a bit away from you, breathing in deeply before getting up to gather a towel from the closet in his room. You lay there on the floor pretty fucking pathetically as you wait for him to come and untie you or something.

Your knight in shitty armor has come back, wiping his hands off and having readjusted his pants to conceal himself once again. He leans down next to you and cleans off the fluid he left all over your stomach, making you move a bit from the touch on your more sensitive skin. “You knoww I could a done this myself if you wwould just untie me…”

“Oh, like I hadn’t thought of that possibility before! What an amazing idea, ED.” He pulls your shirt back down once he’s done, but leaves you there with your wrists still above your head. You sigh and pull your arms back down, sitting up on the floor of his room. “It’s not fun if I just let you do what you want.”

“Yeah, I assume thats wwhy you tossed the evver glubbin shit outta me a bit ago.” You shoot him a sideways glare. That blood of yours is still on his floor, and still dripping a bit out of your mouth. Sollux just laughs at you.

“That part is always the most fun, actually. Maybe you wouldn’t have become such a fucking mess if you hadn’t been such a good punching bag.” He grins and pulls your head over to his by your horn, sucking the bit of slightly dried blood off of your mouth. He reaches over to a table not far from the both of you and grabs a sharp cutting tool, snipping the wires off of your wrists. Immediately, you rub at them and stretch them from the ache the wires caused. “Give me your shirt.”

“Excuse me, wwhat?”

“Take your shirt off and leave it here.”

You groan and pull the shirt off over your head. You had just gotten the security of a covered body back, just to lose it again. You throw the shirt across the room and sit there on the floor, glaring at him. He picks your glasses up from the floor and hands them back to you, at least they aren’t damaged. You slip them back onto your face and with your new found powers of clear vision can see that Sollux is staring right at you. “Wwhat? I gavve you the fuckin shirt.”

“Yeah, you did. I’m done with you now, so you can leave.” He gets up and goes back towards his desks, looking at what notifications came to him while he was busy with you as he leans over his computer. “I’ll come to you next time, sorry.” You probably would have spittaked there, had you been drinking something. Sorry?

“Wwell ain’t that nice of you.” You stand and walk towards the door, looking back towards him as you open it. “I don’t knoww wwhat your game is here, Sol, but I’m gettin pretty tired of havin to finish myself off alone.” You may as well cut to the chase at this point.

“Noted. See you later.” That’s all the answer you’re going to get from him, you’re sure. You sigh and close the door behind you. Maybe he really will take it into consideration. Maybe you’ll finally take the reigns into your own grubby hands next time if it really comes to that. You start making your way back towards your own room.

“HEY, ERIDAN!” You freeze, you really didn’t want someone to see you coming from Sollux’s room. You turn around and see Karkat giving you an extreme raised eyebrow as he’s coming out of his own room. “What the fuck are you doing over here? Snooping around? Why the fuck don’t you have a shirt on…?”

“Uhh, wwhy don’t you mind your owwn business Kar?” You suddenly get nervous. Despite how much you hate that fucker Sollux, you really don’t want this game between the two of you to be over because someone found you out. “I wwas just leavvin.”

“Yeah, alright asshole. Whatever. I honestly don’t want to know about whatever insane shit you’re pulling.” Thankfully, Karkat is an idiot. He leaves you and heads out towards the common area, glancing briefly at Sollux’s door. You sigh and leave to retreat to your own space once again. You really need to calm the fuck down.

~~~

It’s late, and honestly you have done literally jack shit since returning to your room. Well, besides thinking about how much you want to flip the tables on your yellowblooded partner. But these fantasies only get you so far before you get sidetracked or make yourself stop to avoid too much frustration. You sit at your desk and look at your pesterlogs, noticing a few notifications.

\---

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: -Eridan, w)(at’s wrong wit)( Sollux? 38(  
CC: Karkat told me you were in )(is room earlier for some reason?

\---

Fuck. Well, this can only go so well. Sollux is going to beat the shit out of you.

\---

CA: i wwas actually askin him about a computer problem i had  
CA: he seemed ok though i mean he wwas kinda pissy  
CA: but i didnt talk to him for vvery long  
CC: )(mm. I sea.  
CC: Well, if you talk to )(im again, can you try to find out w)(at’s wrong wit)( )(im?  
CA: aint he your matesprit  
CA: wwhy cant you just ask him if youre so fuckin wworried about him  
CC: B-ECAUS-E! )(e won’t talk to me about it!  
CC: )(e’s being so moody.  
CA: youre tellin me  
CC: W)(at?  
CA: wwell he wwasnt exactly pleased to be helpin my sorry ass  
CC: T)(at’s not really surprising, -Eridan.  
CA: yeah yeah yeah i get it  
CA: its international wwe hate eridan day  
CA: like it is evvery day  
CC: Please don’t be like t)(is. Just let me know if you talk to )(im, alright?  
CA: sure fef

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---

Incredible, you are truly a master of communication. You hold your head in your hands before you remember that someone else was waiting for your ever so coveted attention.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY.  
CG: WHY WERE YOU FUCKING AROUND ON OUR SIDE OF THE BASE?  
CG: HELLOOOO, EARTH TO DOUCHEBAG.  
CA: excuse me kar but the fuckin asteroid does not revvolvve around you  
CA: did it evver occur to you that i may in fact be DOIN SOMETHING  
CA: im sure it didnt  
CG: NO, WHY WOULD IT.  
CG: YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING BESIDES BITCH AND MOAN IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY.  
CA: alright wwell since youre so enthusiastic please tell me wwhy i havve the pleasure of your fuckin lowwness all of a sudden  
CG: WOW, JUST KEEP STROKING THAT EGO OF YOURS.  
CG: HAS SOLLUX TALKED TO YOU RECENTLY?  
CA: no wwhy wwould he  
CG: WELL, FUCKHEAD, YOU WERE JUST IN HIS FUCKING ROOM.  
CA: oh  
CG: YEAH, FUCKING OH.  
CA: i wwas askin for computer help  
CG: YOU? REALLY.  
CG: TELL ME, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOUR MAJESTIC WATERY PRINCE-SELF HAD TO SEEK THE ADVICE OF A LOWLY PISSBLOOD CITIZEN SUCH AS SOLLUX.  
CA: wwell if you must knoww  
CA: my computer is fuckin sloww as hell  
CA: and i cant properly do my vvery important readin like this noww can i  
CA: so i wwas hopin sol could do something useful for once and help me out  
CG: SO HOW DID IT GO?  
CA: fine i guess  
CA: wwhy do you care  
CG: YOU KNOW HE’S BEEN A MASSIVE DOUCHE LATELY. HE HASN’T EVEN RESPONDED TO MY MESSAGES.  
CG: I EVEN TRIED TO APOLOGIZE.  
CG: HE DOESN’T UNDERSTAND THE RARITY OF A HAPPENING LIKE THIS.  
CG: LIKE HE’S MISSING HIS OWN PRIVATE SHOWING OF THE GREATEST DRAMATIC MOVIE EVER MADE.  
CG: THIS ACTING IS TOP NOTCH, AMPORA.  
CA: kar sometimes i think youre a fuckin moron  
CA: but sometimes you really are a fuckin moron  
CG: I’M NOT THE ONE WEARING A CAPE, HERE.  
CA: alright youre pushin it  
CG: OH, SORRY MISTER AMPORA. IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN.  
CG: SO IS HE FUCKING DEAD IN THERE OR WHAT.  
CA: obvviously not if i talked to him  
CA: hes just in a pissed off mood apparently  
CA: maybe hes annoyed at evveryone treatin him like the center of attention lately  
CG: PLEASE.  
CG: SPARE ME THE PITY PARTY FOR ONCE.  
CG: WHATEVER. IF YOU SAY HE’S FINE THEN I GUESS IT’S NO BIG FUCKING DEAL.  
CG: HAVE A NICE DAY, ASSHOLE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---

Sometimes you want to slam your head into a desk repeatedly until your horns are as broken and pathetic as Karkat’s. Maybe then you’ll understand why it seems like he has half of the functioning brain cells of a normal troll. You are stunned that he hasn’t managed to gather more from the fact that you were shirtless. It is truly a miracle.

You consider going to bed early just to try and ease your growing headache, but no, the internet isn’t done with you yet it seems.

\---

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: hey.  
CA: hey yourself  
TA: 2orry.  
CA: about wwhat  
TA: punchiing you.  
CA: oh uh  
CA: thats ok i guess  
CA: i mean its kinda not  
CA: but wwhatevver  
TA: iim goiing two be hone2t wiith you for a 2econd here.  
TA: ii thiink iim goiing crazy.  
CA: you dont say  
TA: what, you thiink ii am two?  
CA: wwell sol  
CA: youvve nevver had such a interest in seein me undressed an abused ill tell you that much  
CA: so this is all rather shockin  
TA: yeah, ii can 2ee why you thiink that.  
TA: ii have a lot of buiilt up 2tre22.  
CA: oh i bet you do  
CA: unlike me  
CA: sittin just fine ovver here after our sessions  
TA: ii know.  
TA: iim workiing on iit, alriight.  
TA: ii feel liike iin2tead of two people iim turniing intwo four or some fucked up thiing liike that.  
CA: thats quite a problem to be havving  
CA: sol i gotta ask  
CA: are you tryin to be my kismesis or something

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---

Nice. Running away from his problems, it seems. Well it’s not like you’re any better than him, but you were almost excited to hear an answer. Though what does surprise you is the fact that it seems like Sollux actually just opened up to you and told him what he was feeling. This is a historic event, for sure.

You’re already pushing your chair in until you hear the notification sound once again.

\---

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: ii dont know iif iim black for you, but iim 2ure a2 fuck not red for you.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---

Well, that’s kind of an answer you guess. Though an unsurprising one. You already knew he gained too much amusement from your struggling, so red or pale feelings really never crossed your mind. You leave your desk and flop onto your bed for hopefully the last time tonight, stripping to your boxers and clinging to your blanket. This whole mess is so fucking frustrating. But, before this you were basically a waste of space. So you guess you’ll just ride this thing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV starts with Sollux at first for this chapter. *** signifies POV switch.

You stare at the computer screen where you left your last message to him. You feel like an idiot, like you don’t even know who you are any more. Eridan has become some sort of addictive drug to you, keeping you crawling back for more every fucking day. Something about the way he just doesn’t give a single fuck about his own well being really meshes well with your need to abuse something, you suppose.

You wonder if you were actually telling the truth when you said you weren’t flushed for him. Aren’t you? The way you obsess over touching him constantly says otherwise. Though, when you do get him, you love to make him squirm. Seeing his face blush, his pouty anger making him glare at you, it does something terrible to you that makes you never want it to stop. He lets you do anything to him and it really isn’t good for your mental health.

But, god do you need this. You’d be lying if you said the sex hasn’t been helping your severe headaches immensely. It seems like every time you get particularly bad ones, going to Eridan seems to always make them go away. Maybe you really are addicted and need to satiate your high. You can’t do these things to Feferi, she doesn’t deserve all the frustration and anger you take out on him. You couldn’t treat her like that even if you tried, and no one else has self esteem as low as his or yours.

You lean back in your computer chair, figuring that Eridan has had enough of you and gone to bed. You’re still upset at how fast you finished with him earlier. What a disgrace. It really didn’t help much either since it took barely 20 minutes. You need to have a longer session with him and really try to push this addiction over the edge, test it’s limits. Maybe you will actually get the seadweller off just to make it last longer for yourself. You should just plan an overnighter with him and see just how far you can go.

But not tonight. You’ve already beat him around enough for the day, he probably needs time to chill out. As much as you would love to go and break into his room again and leave marks on him, you need a break too. You just wish you could take your mind off of him. This obsession really isn’t good for you.

You turn your computer off for the night and retreat into bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying you’re damned hardest not to think of Eridan. The pure energy it takes to accomplish this quickly tires you out and takes you under to finally drift to sleep.

~~~

The next day, you’re already up and on your computer by the time most of the other trolls would be just waking up. You’re working on some asinine, unimportant code to distract yourself. You had left Feferi a message just moments before giving her an apology and asking her for some time alone. She eagerly agreed, probably just happy to hear from you. You think about making up some sort of excuse to take a vacation from this fucking dysfunctional family of idiots you’ve all come to be, but you really have nowhere to go.

You wonder if Eridan is awake yet. Probably not. It’s best if you stop thinking about that immediately, actually.

Instead of letting yourself succumb to the addiction again, you get up and walk out of your room to see if your friends are in the common area. Maybe now that you’re more calm you can actually have a conversation with them without having a mental breakdown.

As you enter the computer room, you notice Feferi look up at you from her spot and wave excitedly. You smile and wave back at her, scanning the room to see Karkat, Terezi, and surprisingly, Eridan in his own corner. Not good. Seeing him doesn’t help you at all. You quickly rush over to Feferi and sit down beside her, trying to ignore the others around you. “Hey FF, what’s up?”

“Oh, Sollux I am so happy to see you! I’ve been hanging out here, not doing much!” She smiles at you. It’s so genuine and you can feel the guilt creeping in from your recent escapades. She would be pretty fucking pissed if she found out what you’d been up to, you imagine.

“I’m happy to see you, too, FF.” You smile weakly back at her and then look back in the room to see what Karkat and Terezi are up to. Karkat has actually gotten up to walk over to Eridan, and you watch him with piqued curiosity. You strain to hear what they’re saying, but you can’t really make anything out since they’re on the other side of the room and seem to be using hushed voices.

Karkat must have said something to make Eridan nervous, because he’s slouching a bit in his chair and trying to hide the blush on his face. He hides his face in his hands and you see Karkat groan, picking him up by the collar and making him face him. “I asked you a fucking question, Eridan.” His voice is picking up and you honestly start to get a little pissed seeing him handle your toy like that.

Eridan seems to mutter something quietly before Karkat lets go of him. Karkat’s eyes are wide and surprised, from what, you can’t tell. Until that is, he starts fucking screaming. “Your WHAT? I am not in any fucking way interested, fishbrains. Seriously, not even remotely a little. At all. Ever.” What in the fuck is happening over there.

“Eridan being himself I guess..” Feferi looks back at them as well before returning to her computer. You frown as you see that Eridan is looking down at the ground, obviously hurt. You don’t feel bad, so much as anger that he’s seeking something from someone that isn’t you.

“I would never be any sort of fucking quadrant with you, so please, do me the favor of removing me from you possible list of pathetic fuckbuddies. Forever.” Karkat huffs at him, letting go of his collar. Eridan stands in silence and leaves the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. You want to go after him, but obviously that would be too suspicious. Unfortunately, he’ll have to wait. “Can you fucking believe that guy? He just asked me to come back to his room with him for some fucking “stress relief” out of fucking nowhere. I can’t even believe he said that to me.” Karkat struts back over to Terezi, sitting back down at his computer. You hear her laugh loudly before you turn back to your own, annoyance gripping the back of your thoughts.

~~~***

You bury your head into your pillow, tears stinging your cheeks a little as you grit your teeth and let out a harsh breath. You can’t believe you pulled that embarrassing shit to save Sollux’s stupid reputation. Sure, you wouldn’t exactly be opposed to getting into Karkat’s pants, but you didn’t have that much of an interest in him. But he wouldn’t fucking let up on why you were shirtless the day before and you needed to distract him somehow. Fucking embarrassing.

You’ve never been so frustrated before. Your head is swimming with so many stupid emotions that it’s making you seasick. You run your hand through your hair and try to calm down, getting up and pacing a bit in your room. This isn’t helping.

Suddenly, you hear two knocks at your door. You’re pretty certain you already know who it is, so you go ahead and open it. Surprise, surprise.

“Sol, really, I’m not in the mood-” you thought this was going to be civil, but nope. He shoves you into your room and down onto the floor again, something of a routine at this point it seems. He quickly undoes your button and roughly begins stroking you through your boxers, making you gasp loudly and lean up on your elbows. “S-Sol, wwhat the fuck?”

“You’re really starting to piss me off, ED.” He growls over you, shoving you fully back onto the ground again with one hand as he fully reveals your bulge from your pants with the other. He continues to stroke you, making you moan and squirm in his hand. “What kind of shit was that? KK? I’m the only one that can touch you, Ampora.” There he goes using your name again. It’s honestly pretty intimidating.

You grunt as he squeezes you tighter and strokes you, removing your scarf with his other hand. “Wwhat the fuck does that evven mean?” You try to speak more but you’re cut off in a gasp as Sollux bites roughly down onto your collarbone. That’s going to leave a mark, you’re sure. “OW, you’re goin to make the others fuckin see this shit, asshole!”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll be doing a lot worse to you.” He whispers in your ear, undoing his button as letting his bulges grab at yours and squeeze the fuck out of it. The tension makes you gasp and moan underneath him, your hands grabbing at his shirt just to have something to hold on to. “Don’t ever talk to anyone else about fucking touching you. I’ll have to make sure you understand that you’re off limits to everyone else...” You shudder at his breath on your neck, feeling him bite and suck at your skin to purposefully leave marks.

“S-Sol, I didn’t mean t- UGH.” You’re cut off by the tip of one of Sollux’s bulges shoving itself into your nook, taking you by complete surprise as it struggles against your pants to push itself deeper into you. Sollux moans above you and begins forcefully shoving the striped pants further down your legs to allow more access. You breath out heavily as you feel him slide deeper into you, stretching you like you’ve never felt before. “Holy fuck, Sol, please, I-I’m not ready f-for this..” You struggle to get your hands around his shoulders and make a weak attempt at shoving him away, only for you to feel the powers of his psionics once again grip at your wrists.

“Shut up.” He whispers again into your ear, his other bulge now poking at your entrance and slipping in just a little with it’s twin, making you open further and causing a low growl to come out of your throat. Sollux’s psionics force your arms down to either side of you, making you basically unable to move as he slowly begins thrusting into you and breathing against your neck. “I knew you were a virgin but fucking hell, you’re really hard to get into, ED.” He breathes out roughly, slipping himself in deeper. You gasp and shake against his body, not used to this sort of thing at ALL.

Your back arches as you feel him twist and thrust inside you, making you yell out when he hits a deep spot inside you. He grins at you and goes even faster, making you huff in time with his movements. He moves his hands to your wrists, holding them above your head again to give himself leverage as he thoroughly shoves himself deep inside you and makes you yell again. “S-Sol, please, fuck…”

To your surprise, he actually slows down to a stop and pulls out of you, panting a bit before letting go of your wrists. “To the bed, now.” You stare at him in confusion for a moment, catching your breath, before he gives you room to get up. You awkwardly try to remember how to stand and turn around before he shoves you down onto the mattress and bends you over the side of it. “Do you understand yet? That you’re mine?” He’s standing right behind you, bulges slowly pushing into your nook again from behind as he holds your head down into the sheets by your horn.

“S-Sol…” You try to speak but he slams into you, making you yell out in pain as his bulges go deep inside you too quickly for you to handle. You shiver and moan loudly, knees getting very weak. You feel like you’re about to explode from the pressure inside you, making you dizzy.

Sollux reaches up to your face to take off your glasses, tossing them somewhere else on the bed as he begins his thrusting again. “I asked you a question. Who do you belong to, Ampora?” He buries his tentacles deeper into you, writhing inside you and making you gasp. He has one hand over your gills on the side and one on your horn, keeping you in place as he fucks you.

“I-I.. I’m your’s, Sol.” You breath out quietly, panting as he continues. He forcefully shoves back into you again, making you yelp from the mixed emotions of pain and pressure.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you, ED.” He mockingly strokes the fin on the side of your head that’s facing up at him, He lifts one of your legs onto the bed, spreading you for easier access. Honestly, it’s a little relieving, but he’s also really fucking deep in you now.

“I’m your’s, Sollux, only yours!” You moan as he shoves into you deeply and stays there for a few moments, stroking your horn and moaning over you. His thrusting starts to pick up the pace as he starts to breath heavily, and you hear the familiar sound of a sylladex opening and something hitting your bed. You can’t look at it, though, because he’s holding your head in place facing the opposite direction. “Wwhat are you doing…?” You breath shakily.

He doesn’t answer as he shakes, getting closer to climax. Suddenly you feel the cold rim of a bucket behind you as he quickly pulls out and ejects himself into it, groaning and panting as he leans over the back of you on the bed while trying to make sure his fluids all make it into the thing. You moan from the relief of being empty again, shivering from the exposure.

Sollux finishes and shoves the bucket back into his sylladex, probably to dispose of later. He leans over you for another minute or two while he pants and catches his breath, staring down at you. You roll over onto your side, huffing from the ordeal and rubbing your eyes. You feel him pull his pants back up before he comes closer to you again, nipping at your cheek and briefly touching your fin with his lips. You shiver from it and he pulls your pants back up for you, in the nicest gesture he’s probably ever given you.

“I need you.” Did you hear that right? He’s shaking a little above you, head close to yours and his arms on either side of your body.

“W… wwhat?” You look up at him in disbelief, thankfully he’s close enough for you to see this time without your glasses. He frowns down at you and briefly touches your lips with his, biting gently at them. You whine a bit and grab his arm.

“You’re fucking pathetic.” You sigh as he rests against you for a moment, breathing with you. You reach up and touch his horn, which makes him shiver but he doesn’t make you stop. You touch them gently as he breathes onto your neck and lays down on top of you, stroking the fin on the other side of your face. You breath quietly into his ear as the two of you lay there. This is one fucking weird relationship you’ve gotten yourself into. Slowly, Sollux pushes you further onto the bed and follows himself, falling over onto his back next to you and looking up at the ceiling.

“You’re not leavvin this time?” You ask quietly, looking at him as the both of you lay on your back on the bed. He turns his head to look at you, snorting in amusement.

“No, not yet..” He leans in to kiss you again, this time probably the gentlest he’s ever done. Gentle for him apparently being with teeth but this time no breaking of skin. He turns to lay on his side, hovering over you and meshing his lips with yours. He keeps his hand on your horn, holding your head in place as if his dominance over you hasn’t already been established several times over.

When you part for air, you whine and roll your head back on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling yourself this time. This is tiring. You sigh and roll away to face the other direction, only to feel Sollux drape his arm over you and lay against your back. “Wwhat do you wwant from me…” You whisper. This is so confusing, so tiring, and so frustrating.

“ED, I...” He breathes out onto the back of your neck and hairline, holding you against him. “I-I.. I don’t want to talk about it.” He pushes his face into the back of your neck and grips at your shirt from behind.

“Fine, don’t, it’s okay Sol. Wwe don’t havve to talk any more.”

“Thank you.” You close your eyes, feeling him relax behind you. You feel yourself losing to the exhaustion trying to pull you in, and you slip into a much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** is POV switch
> 
> this chapter is skippable if you aren't interested in eridan/karkat. it's also rly bad

You groan, wincing in the light as you sit up and open your eyes. You’re alone, unfortunately. It seems your torturer has gone off into his own life again, leaving you with a massive headache. You rub your forehead and sigh, getting up to wander over to your desk and sit down. You stare at the blank screen for a minute as you get your focus back and remember what all transpired in your room last night.

One things for sure, you are nursing a seriously bad headache and a seriously bad case of bulgeblock over here. All of this sneaking around and getting used is sure wearing on your mental state. It’s about time that you got your needs fulfilled for once, and if Sollux wasn’t going to cooperate then you guess you’ll have to find another way. You turn your monitor on and notice a notification pop up immediately.

\---

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: hey.  
TA: 2orry about leaviing.  
TA: ii thiink ii need a break for awhiile, two clear my head.  
CA: oh is that so  
CA: you must havve really exerted yourself this time huh sol  
CA: to not evven be comin back for more before i evven wwake up  
TA: 2hut up, a22hole.  
TA: thii2 ii2nt good for you or me, we need two take a break.  
CA: fine  
CA: not like i care either wway  
CA: ill go find someone else to smack on wwhile youre cryin about it  
TA: what diid ii fuckiing 2ay about that?  
TA: dont pu2h me, ED.  
CA: yeah yeah sol  
CA: do me a favvor and go fuck your sorry self  
TA: ii already diid a few miinute2 ago, actually.  
TA: iim 2ure you wii2h you were here now, dont you?  
CA: ugh  
CA: yanno sometimes i really gotta wwonder  
CA: wwhy the fuck i evven talk to you  
CA: like do i actually evven like you or am i just torturin myself evvery sad fuckin day im on this god damn rock  
TA: ii dont know, do you liike me?  
CA: no

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

\---

You groan and shut your monitor off, stomping away from your desk in a huff and retrieving your scarf and cape. Better go make something to eat and try to get this headache to go away before you punch your computer. That boy drives you insane. One day you’re going to punch the fuck out of him, you know it.

~~~***

You grunt as you groggily wake up in your bed, sweat sticking your hair to your forehead uncomfortably. You whine as you already feel your bulge writhing around in your boxers under the sheets. Great. Apparently you’re getting those dreams again that every troll gets so often, signaling that you’re in heat and it’s time to awkwardly hole yourself up in your room for the next several days. You sigh and shift in the covers, willing your alien boner to go away.

After about a half hour of struggling with whether to actually get up or not, you’re slipping your t shirt over your head and looking at the mess your hair has become in the mirror. Your small nubby horns are practically invisible with this disaster on your head. You reach up and try to smooth it out a bit, just barely making it look slightly less messy than it was before.

With a heavy sigh you walk out the door after you’ve finished getting dressed and you look about in the hallways. Sollux’s room is as eerily quiet as ever as you walk past the door on your way to the consumption hall for breakfast. You feel the tinge of heat creep up on your cheeks when your stomach twists from the arousal feelings inside you. You growl at yourself and try to shake it off, entering the kitchen and hoping to grab something fast.

You notice Eridan walk in a few minutes after you and you watch him go to grab water from the cooler on the other side of the room. He seemed so awkward, almost too awkward for how he usually is. Then you notice that he’s been glancing at you every few minutes.

“What are you looking at?” You hiss at him, shutting the fridge after grabbing a soda. You reach for a bag of chips on the counter and glare at him.

“Uh.. Kar, I can smell your uh.. Issue from here.” He stutters, blushing slightly and avoiding your gaze. You blush immediately and facepalm, growling at yourself. You knew you shouldn’t have come out here like this.

“You gonna keep staring or are you going to fucking do something about it, Ampora?” You then remember his question from the other day and you sigh, running a hand through your hair. “Hey.”

“U-uh, yeah, Kar?”

“Come back to my room with me.” You leave after the blunt demand, hearing Eridan scramble to keep up with you. You can’t believe you’re about to do this, but it would be better to get this embarrassing shit over with before it gets any worse. At least Eridan will let you lead.

“Wwhat’s up Kar? Wwhat do you wwant from me?” Eridan fumbles with his water bottle behind you and you groan, walking him back to your room and letting him in first. You take his water from him and set it on your desk before shoving him towards your bed and pushing him down onto it. He squeaks under you and blushes. “U-uh, I dunno about this Kar…”

“You’re the one that asked, douchebag, don’t turn back on it now.” You growl at him, leaning over him and sitting over his lap as he lays beneath you. “I just want to get this over with, we aren’t talking about it afterwards, got it?”

Eridan nods quickly, his blush still across his face as you start to rub against him. Your bulge has already began squirming again and making you uncomfortable. You can feel Eridan getting excited beneath you and he breathes out slowly and puts his hands on your hips. You frown in disgust at the touching but you let him pull your pants off of you, leaving you sitting on top of him in your boxers. He moans quietly under his breath as he feels your bulge move around over him.

You lift yourself onto your knees to undo his button, letting his bulge find its way out and show interest in you. You touch it gently, hearing Eridan whine underneath you. He’s so eager to touching that you almost feel bad for making him take the heat stress out of you. So eager that it’s like he hasn’t actually been alone during his time on this meteor..

The thought is quickly shoved out of your mind when you feel Eridan grab your bulge through the fabric of your boxers, making you moan in surprise. You lean over him and huff as he strokes you and your fluid makes your boxers sticky under his touch. Gross. Eridan slowly rubs against you with his hips, making you bite your lip as you feel him squeeze at you. “Ugh, I fucking hate this.” You mumble under your breath.

Eridan continues to stroke you until you get tired of it and quickly throw your boxers to the floor. You moan as you feel his wet bulge rub against the opening of your nook. It makes you shiver as the heat in your stomach fills your head with the pheromones that makes you so tense during this time. You whimper as you feel Eridan grip your hips and slowly slide into you. As his bulge sinks into your nook you let out a low moan from the back of your throat and grip the sheets beneath you on either side of Eridan’s shoulders.  
Under you, he moans and leans his head back from the contact. His blush is a deep violet as he lays there shivering for a moment, unable to control himself. You growl at him and shove yourself further onto him out of pure lust, making him hitch his breath and clutch at your hips harder.

“O-oh god, Kar. Not too fast, please.” He whimpers under you. You snort and slam yourself down on him hard, making him yell and grip you tightly. “UGH, Kar, please..” He whines in shallow breaths as you start to ride him slowly. His hips lift against yours to shove himself deeper in every time you fall on him and it makes you growl in the back of your throat. You feel the knot in your stomach grow from the feeling of being filled.

Eridan huffs underneath you as you continue to go faster on top of him, squeezing him on the inside as his bulge squirms in you. You feel your own bulge throbbing from the contact. In a breath of courage you retreat one of your hands from the sheets and grab your own bulge, stroking it in time with how you bounce on top of Eridan. You moan loudly and feel him thrust into you as deep as he can. With your breathing becoming heavier you feel dizzy as your body starts to go numb from the stimulation.

Soon, you’re brought back to reality as you feel the hot waves of orgasm take your body. Your bulge aches as it shoots fluid out onto Eridan’s stomach, just out of reach of his shirt. He bites his lip underneath you and lifts you off of him, his bulge soon releasing from the stimulation as well. He breathes out shakily as he lays you to the side of him and his fluids mix with yours already sitting on his stomach.

“Fuck, I needed that so bad Kar.” He mumbles quietly, shivering from the new cold over him. You snort and sigh, looking up at the ceiling. You hated being in heat like this, but at least you had someone pathetic enough to use as a fuck buddy to hold you over. Hopefully you wouldn’t even need him again after this encounter. You look over at him to see if he’s recomposed enough to leave, but he’s already blacked out and snoring in your bed.

“God fucking dammit, Eridan.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god here it is. this is the last pre-written chapter i have so updates will be a bit slower now, but here's this huge mess. dubcon 3 ways in bound.

It’s been four more days since you’ve done anything besides sneak around at night to eat and read alone in your room. You’ve briefly exchanged words with Karkat and Feferi, but Sollux has basically avoided you the whole time. You wonder if he’s truly given up on this relationship of yours, considering he hasn’t been around to see you for your playdates for awhile.

You’ve just been reading over some articles about the black magic arts, which fascinate you to no end. But, you don’t want to rush through all of your good reading material too quickly. Finding other things to do has been a nightmare. You are a rather unentertaining person, even to yourself. Your ‘white science’ skills could use practice, you suppose, but your current focus is on trying to get the need to touch yourself out of your head.

It’s been a grueling few days of intense desire for you. At this point, it’s a pretty good possibility that you are in desparate need to relieve yourself of these desires but you’ve had no one to use them on. You even tried to message Sollux last night, but he ignored you completely. You sigh and wonder. Maybe you should take it to him for once, give him a taste of his own sadistic medicine.

But Sollux is an unpredictable douchebag. For all you know, he could’ve completely worked out whatever issues he was having with Feferi and doesn’t need you any more. Or, he could be so done with you that he just kills you when you arrive. Honestly, that doesn’t sound like such a bad option considering at this point you have no fucking clue what to do with yourself and it’s driving you a little crazy. Maybe you should live a little.

Unless the reason why Sollux is avoiding you is because he knows what you’ve done. But, if that was the case, you figured he would have gotten exceptionally angry at you and have come to do something about it by now. But still, no word from him. Maybe he really is going to kill you and is plotting your murder right now. Though you can’t imagine he would just kill you without getting revenge for your little adventure first.

You notice your computer chirp at a new notification and you open it quickly.

\---

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: get the fuck over here.  
TA: now, ED.  
TA: briing your 2tupiid fuckiing 2carf.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

\---

Fuck. This can only go so well.

~~~*** (POV Switch: Sollux)

You finish tying the scarf around Eridan’s eyes, his glasses discarded to your desk a few minutes ago. He’s sitting on his knees in front of you, with his wrists tied behind his back from your wires. You stroke one of his horns, making him whine at you and growl. He was very cooperative during this whole ordeal, but your psionics quickly changed that. Here he is now, sitting pretty in front of you and waiting for your next move. “Stay here.”

“Like I can fuckin go anywwhere…” He growls at you, head down. You run a hand through his hair before you go back to your desk and start a message on your laptop.

\---

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey kk.  
TA: do you thiink you could come over two my room?  
CG: UH… OKAY?  
CG: WHY?  
TA: ii need two talk two you.  
CG: FINE.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
\---

You get up and look back at Eridan, who is now struggling a bit against the wires. “Cut it out, I see you doing that.” You smile when he flinches from your command and immediately stops, his fins twitching. “We’re having company, don’t you fucking say anything to him. Ignore him.”

“Wwhat? Wwho the fuck are you talkin about? Wwho are you bringin here?” He snaps at you, worried now. You walk back over to him and pull his head back by the horn, making him growl again.

“None of your fucking business. This is between you and me.” You let him go and walk over to your door once you hear the knock. You reach for the blue and red cloth you had been keeping in your back pocket for this moment and get it ready in one of your hands. You reach from the doorknob as sparks begin to flutter under your glasses.

***(POV: Eridan)

You are kind of freaking out. You knew Sollux was going to be mad, but now he’s involving someone else into this. Someone who has no idea of what the two of you have been doing for the past week. You swallow nervously as you hear Sollux open the door, and something hits the floor a few feet away from you. You hear grunting and someone’s muffled voice before Sollux slams the door closed and you hear the lock click.

“Now, I’m only going to say this once. I’m in control here, don’t make this hard on yourself or him. This is a punishment.” Sollux’s stern voice may well be the scariest thing you’ve ever heard. You shake a little in place, your knees already aching from sitting on the ground for so long. You hear whoever it is that Sollux has brought into the room attempt to say something before Sollux shoves him over to the space on the floor next to you, probably in a similar position to yourself.

“S-Sol, please, wwhats goin on..?” You shakily ask him, maybe faking innocence will save your reputation in the eyes of whoever is now in the room with you. You yelp as Sollux grabs your horn again and tilts your head up.

“ED, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?” Sollux sounds like he’s still standing above you, yet his voice sends shivers through you. You swallow again and blush a bit, this really sucks.

“I-I… I uh…” You stammer, hearing whoever is next to you whine around what you assume is a gag as they shift about next to you. “I.. I pailed with someone…”  
“Oh, and who was that, ED?” Sollux strokes your horn, making you choke out a low moan. You blush in embarrassment. “Please, enlighten us.”

“It.. it wwas Kar. I fucked him…” You whimper, feeling Sollux’s nails run across your fin slowly before he lifts your chin up at him. Whoever it is next to you has gone totally silent.

“And why would that make me angry?” You whine, biting your lip. This is truly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you at this point.

“Because… I’m yours.” You say quietly, growling at him and trying to get away from his hand. You hear the sound of a button and zipper in front of you and you wince a bit.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He grabs onto you by the horn again and pulls you a bit forwards. His hand strokes at you and makes you whimper.

“I-I’m yours, Sol, I’m yours.” You hear him huff in amusement at you before you feel one of his bulges against your face and he angles your head up by the horn. “S-Sol, please, I-I’m sorry…”

“Oh, I know Ampora.” You shiver again, whining before his tentacles shove into your mouth and you gag a bit from the sudden entrance. You feel him move around inside your mouth, your tongue almost instinctually licking around him and making you moan. “And now Karkat knows, too.” You almost gag on him again, but he holds you in place. You shake and squirm against your restraints, hearing Karkat yell something next to you but unable to get it out. Sollux lets go of you and you break away from him, gathering in deep breaths and coughing.

“K-Kar? Oh god, oh fuckin god, I’m sorry. Sol, please, h-he’s not part a this.” You plead. You hear Karkat shuffle around next to you before something hits the floor hard. You squirm more and grunt, worried about what’s happening that you can’t see.

***(POV: Karkat)

You try and try to yell out behind the cloth that Sollux has gagged you with, but it’s no use. He’s got you pinned to the floor as Eridan is trying to make him stop next to you. You glare at him, seeing the sparks flying occasionally behind his glasses. He gets your arms up above your head before stripping your pants off, stroking you slowly through your boxers and making you whine around the gag.

“S-Sol, please, h-he’s not part a this.” You look over at Eridan, who’s staring down at the floor and still blindfolded by his own scarf. You had no idea that this kind of freaky relationship was going on between them, but it makes sense now why Eridan was so fucking weird the other day. You look back at Sollux, who is now spreading your legs and rubbing at your nook through the cloth of your boxers. You moan loudly around the gag, apparently enough for Eridan to hear. “Sollux, stop. Don’t fuckin do this to Kar.”

He does stop touching you, only to grab Eridan by the shoulder and shove him down onto the ground next to you. Eridan grunts and struggles by you on the floor, his hands tied behind his back. Sollux has already started stripping him as well, even removing his boxers rather quickly. You watch as he slowly slips a couple fingers into Eridan’s nook, making his gasp and shiver next to you. Eridan moans and turns his head away from you, a blush over his face. He didn’t forget about you, though.

You make some more muffled curses as Sollux positions himself in front of you, slowly pushing his bulges into your nook and making you yell out in pain. Sure, you weren’t unfamiliar to this feeling, but fuck was taking two at once a whole different game. It hurt, but made you moan deeply as you felt him moving around inside you. He pushed deeper into you, still fingering Eridan and making him squirm. “S-Sol, wwhat are you doin to him, please…”

“Stop talking, you’ll get it soon enough.” You whimper as Sollux thrusts into you slowly and stretches you. His other hand strokes at your own bulge, making you roll your hips in movement against his and pushing him deeper into you. You’re pissed, but this is practically euphoria. You look over at Eridan, who’s squirming against Sollux’s hand and biting his lip. Well, it seems you’ve both royally fucked up.

“Fuck, just please, don’t hurt Kar. H-he didn’t do this.” You whimper. Eridan seems pretty genuine about not having anything to do with this mess. You breath out slowly as you feel Sollux pull out of you turn his attention to the seadweller. You gasp for breath around the gag as Eridan yells out when Sollux pushes himself deep into him without warning. Sollux has one hand around Eridan’s throat and another on his hip, thrusting into him hard and fast and making him basically yell from the impact. Sollux is moaning over him and growling. “SOL, please, FUCK, ugh, Sollux…”

“If you keep whining like this I’ll have to do something to shut you up.” He growls over him, making him shiver. You whimper again as you feel yourself getting extremely wet and you squirm. Sollux notices this and grabs at your bulge, stroking you roughly and making you arch your back. You whine loudly and hear Eridan growl at him for it. “Since you’re so concerned about KK, why don’t we have him join us?” You glare at him, panting from his touch.

“Wwhat does that mean? Sol…” Eridan grunts as Sollux pulls out of him and leans over you, picking you up by the arms and positioning you over Eridan. He shoves you down on top of him, spreading your legs around his so that you’re basically lying on top of him, stomach to stomach. “K-Kar, I-” he’s cut off by Sollux rubbing the two of your bulges together. You moan at how Eridan’s tentacle squeezes at yours, making you rub into him. Your arms rest on their elbows at either side of Eridan’s head as you feel Sollux’s hand squeeze both of your bulges together and stroke them, making Eridan moan deeply into your ear. “Oh god, Kar, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, ED, KK’s basically dripping with fluid over here for you.” Sollux’s intimidating growl comes from behind you as he still strokes the two of you beneath him. You feel a couple of his fingers slip into your nook and you yelp around the gag, huffing against Eridan’s neck. “See?” You moan and whimper at the feeling of being over stimulated. It doesn’t help that you’re smaller than both of these trolls, making you the perfect candidate for the middle of this fuck-toy sandwich.

“K-Kar, I…” Eridan whimpers underneath you. You huff and thrust yourself against him, making him moan underneath you. The pressure is getting to you, you need to push yourself over the edge before you explode. You grind against him with your bulge in Sollux’s hand, making him whine and squirm under you. “Oh god, Kar, wwhat are you doin..”

“Seems like he wants something from you, ED. Don’t keep him waiting.” Sollux lets go of the both of you and removes his fingers from you, making you whine as you continue to rub against Eridan. He bites his lip before he slowly pushes you up further onto him with his waist, slowly pushing his bulge into your nook and making you moan. Sollux slips his fingers back in around Eridan’s tentacle, stretching you and making you yell out. Eridan moans deeply and pushes further into you.

“F-fuck, Kar, ugh.. Sol please…” Eridan breathes out shakily as he begins slowly pushing in and out of you, making you moan around the gag even more and press into Eridan’s neck.

“This is what you were doing, wasn’t it? And you didn’t even bother to invite me.” Sollux pulls his fingers out of you, making you slide further onto Eridan’s tentacle. You then yelp out in pain as you feel him start to push his twin bulges into your nook along with Eridan’s, stretching you almost more than you can handle. Eridan yells and bucks his hips against you, shuddering from the tightness that Sollux has created.

You yell loudly around the gag as both he and Eridan thrust into you slowly, filling every possible space inside you and making you shake. Sollux holds onto your hips tightly as he pushes in, moaning above the both of you and breathing heavily. As he moves slowly with Eridan, you feel yourself getting more used to the tension and you moan into Eridan’s neck. You can’t talk the pressure any longer, and you feel yourself getting close to the edge. You whine and thrust back against both of the other trolls, shoving them in deep and making you cum hard against Eridan’s stomach between the two of you. You whimper and he moans against you, both of them still thrusting into you as you struggle to catch your breath.

His hair brushes against one of your hands and you grab onto it, holding his head against you with what little control of your restrained wrists that you have. Eridan moans and responds by thrusting into you more quickly, in turn making Sollux grunt above the both of you and match his pace. As they both shove into you with quicker speeds you whine and whimper around the gag, closing your eyes from the intensity of the act.

You hear Eridan’s breathing getting quicker and more strained as he thrusts inside of you. He’s panting underneath you and still thrusting his hips against yours. “S-Sol, I-I’m gettin too close.” He chokes out, slowing a little only to have Sollux respond by shoving deeper into you and thrusting into you hard. Eridan gasps as Sollux grabs your hips and quickly shoves in and out of you against him, making him moan in your ear. Just as you hear Eridan hitch his breath, Sollux pulls out of you and takes Eridan with him, the seadweller’s genetic fluid rushing out against the back of your leg and onto Sollux’s bulges. He moans and rolls his head back, panting heavily.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Sollux rolls you off of Eridan and you lay on your back again on the floor, panting just like him. “Ampora, sit up.” Eridan obeys almost immediately, getting back onto his knees as Sollux stands. Eridan gags a bit as Sollux shoves both of his bulges into his mouth, his hands holding his head in position by the horns. “You’re almost done.” Eridan whimpers and gets into the motions, moving his head in rhythm with Sollux’s demands as he moans quietly over Eridan and strokes one of his fins.

You breath quietly as you watch them finish up, seeing Eridan shiver as Sollux finally climaxes into his mouth and grips the back of Eridan’s hair. Sollux pants softly, releasing Eridan to catch his breath as the other walks back over towards the desk. When he returns, Sollux reaches down and lifts his scarf off of his head, his eyes blinking open and readjusting to the light. He looks over at you, covered in both of your fluids and wincing on the ground. You snort at his worried look.

Sollux places the other’s glasses back on his face gently and then goes to readjust himself, doing his pants button and sighing softly. He then kneels down on the ground above you, untying the gag behind your head and removing it. FREEDOM!

“FUCK THIS, FUCK HIM AND FUCK YOU!” You yell at him, face flushed in anger. You growl and kick at him a little as he reaches over you to untie the wires around your wrists as well. You immediately punch him in the face upon release and then rub at your dry skin. Sollux rubs his cheek where he’s been hit, but just winces barely before going to Eridan to release him as well. “You are a fucking asshole, you’re lucky I don’t cut you in fucking half right now you sack of shit!” You huff at him, sitting up and squirming from the uncomfortable feeling of fluids on your inner thighs.

“Sorry, KK, but it’s the only way to teach ED here any lessons.” Sollux snorts as he undoes Eridan’s wires and then reaches down, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him. Eridan whines against his lips, blushing a deep purple before Sollux pulls away.

“You could have at least fucking warned me. And you, fucking douche, you didn’t tell me you and this asshole were a fucking thing before doing all that other shit to me!” You growl at him. He whimpers and looks away from you, still flushed in the face. “God, you fuckers are so lucky that I needed that. Now I have to go back to my room and clean all this fucking disgusting shit off of me…” You groan and grab your clothes from the pile that Sollux had thrown them in earlier, hiding yourself in front of the other two trolls before you storm off and leave the room, slamming the door behind you.

***(POV: Eridan)

You look back at Sollux after Karkat leaves. He leans back against the side of his bed and stares at you, panting softly from all that. You grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him, biting at his lip and shoving him against the bed. He grunts and grabs your scarf in return, biting back at you and pulling your body closer to him. As you pull away from him, he sighs. “I hate you.” He whispers in your ear.

You growl lowly and grip at his shirt, glaring at him. “Fuck you, Sol.” The both of you fall to the ground together, keeping your bodies close. You are extremely exhausted after that, and feel yourself and your black partner falling into sleep on the ground in a mess of sweat and clothing.


End file.
